<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lou, Love You by zoestylinson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676970">Lou, Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoestylinson/pseuds/zoestylinson'>zoestylinson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BoyxBoy, Gay, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, LGTB, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Tour, Zayn Malik - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larrystylinson, lgtbq, zayn, ziam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoestylinson/pseuds/zoestylinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[DISCONTINUED] Harry can't get his mind off of his band mate, Louis. They have been friends from the beginning, but Harry slowly decides he wants something more. He can barely stand Louis acting flirty with him for the fun of it. The fans already ship it, Harry already wants it, does Louis feel the same?</p><p>Louis and Harry go through love, hate, torture, and fame, but how will their stories end?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This book is discontinued. I originally published it on Wattpad (Larrystylinson_lou) and I am also putting it here! There isn’t much of a plot in the actual story but I wrote what would’ve happened in the “DISCONTINUED” chapter. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's POV:</p><p>"Harry?"</p><p>"Wake up!!"</p><p>"Louis...go away!!" I whine.</p><p>"No! We have to go to rehearsals in 20 minutes!!"</p><p>"Okay, just give me second!" I slur tiredly. Louis walks away as I get out of my bed on the tour bus. The boys have moved on to waking up Zayn, so i'm safe for now. I walk over to the kitchen are and pour myself some cereal as Niall and Liam walk in. "g'morning" I mumble, as I am still half asleep.</p><p>"Hey." they reply in unison.</p><p>I eat my cereal slowly as Liam informs us we have 10 minutes until we need to be outside. I quickly finish it and go find some clean clothes. I pull out a gray T-shirt and black skinnies figuring it will do. I pull my clothes on and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth.</p><p>"5 minutes everybody, get your asses moving!!" Liam yells. I chuckle a little, I think it's funny when Liam swears, because he's so "responsible." I finish doing my hair and brushing my teeth and walk outside. Once I get out I am greeted by the usual amount of screaming fans. I try my best to ignore them as they yell my name and wait for the other boys. </p><p>After a few minutes Zayn finally comes out with his hair gelled to perfection, as always, and our black SUV drives off. In the car we sit quietly, looking at social media. The paps have already posted pictures of us this morning, and damn I look dead. I only got 3 hours of sleep last night, so you can't blame me.</p><p>We finally stop at the arena we are playing at tonight, and we all file out. We walk casually by more fans who are screaming our names and get ready to practice our songs, again. Don't get me wrong, I love our music and the fans and the "glamorous" life I live. I just need a break, we've been touring for 3 months, and shit am I tired. We start the show from the top and all goes smoothly, until Louis decides he need to strip down to his boxers in the middle of Little Things.</p><p>"LOUIS!! PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!!" someone yells from backstage. Holy shit his ass looks great. What the the hell? Louis is my friend, just my friend, stop thinking about his beautiful ass, eww. I decide to focus on the screaming fans outside. As they scream my mind drifts off into nothingness until Liam yells, "HARRY ITS TIME FOR WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL!!" </p><p>We go through the rest of the show, which we could do with our eyes closed, without any problems. We have about 3 hours until the actual show starts, so we have almost 2 hours to ourselves. I walk around mindlessly for ten minute then go up to Louis, "Your ass looked great out there." I say "jokingly." I add a laugh and he laughs back.</p><p> "what shall we do Haz?" he states after a few seconds. </p><p>"We could always go say hi to people?"</p><p>"Oh, Harold, you're always so kind" he says sarcastically and gets up from the couch, "Let's go then!" I don't know if Louis realizes this, but us going out to see the fans together, alone, will probably spread all over the internet in about 5 minutes. Nonetheless, I follow him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's POV:</p><p>After Louis and I went to see the fans, we headed back to the building to get ready. It took about 30 minutes and after that we just had to wait patiently. Even though we were all ready to go about 15 minutes before the show was supposed to start, we ended up being late, again. It's a part of the schedule really, they give us the time to be late. Anyways, we finally step out as the music starts booming and the fans go crazy. I mean, literally insane. The girls in the front row were obviously crying before we even got out here, and there is a chaotic energy in the arena. The big lights find us and he start to run to the front of the stage, just like in rehearsals. Niall yells, "HELLO SAN FRANCISCO!! WELCOME TO THE WHERE WE ARE TOUR!!!" and the fans get impossibly louder than before. </p><p>About 20 minutes into the concert I walk over to Louis while Liam is talking to the crowd. "Why don't we tease the fans a bit today?"</p><p>Louis looks up at me, "You mean add some Larry? I'm all in!" he says with a grin. I smile back and pull him into a tight hug then whisper gibberish into his ear just to hear the fans start chanting "LARRY!! LARRY!! LARRY!!" I pull away from him and can't help but laugh a bit. They are so gullible. Then I have to remind myself that i'm the one who wanted to to hug him, I wanted to add in the Larry, and I don't know why.</p><p>***</p><p>Louis POV:</p><p>That hug was great, to say the least. No doubt about it, I may have a tiny little school girl crush  on none other than Harry Edward Styles. But i'll get over it. Right? Anyways, i'm standing here in front of thousands of people acting like they don't exist, so I better do something- I mean,  i'm not gay, I like girls, boobs, vaginas, right? Oh right, the fans! I quickly think of something to do and yell into the mic, "OI OII!!" and the fans go crazy. Right as I did that, I realized LIam was talking and he shot me a glare.</p><p>Right before we are supposed to start Little Things, Harry falls over. I run over to help him, definitely because i'm adding Larry, not because i'm worried about him. He laughs at himself and I hear it when I get over to him. I reach out my hand and he takes it, and slowly pulls himself back up. "Thanks," he mutters. Once we sit down in our positions, the music starts playing. I sing my solo right before Harry's so when i'm done I just look at him and take in his angelic voice. During the chorus, I think I almost heard him say "It's lou they add up to." He does this every time we want to add something, but I tense up nonetheless. Everyone gasps, which definitely confirms my suspicions, so I look at him and smile. </p><p>The rest of the show is pretty normal, at least for us. Harry comes to talk to me a few times, while wrapping his arms around me I might add. It's hard to get over someone when they act like this, when they look like a literal god. Anyways, when we finally are done we head backstage and all I want is a long nap, so I lay down on the couch and do just that.<br/>***<br/>After what seems like 2 minutes, but is nearly 30, Liam wakes me up and says we are going for drinks at a local bar. I slowly get up and follow everyone outside. For some reason, the fans are still here, after they saw us for hours, and watch us walk into our SUV. I love them, but their screams can get fucking loud.</p><p>After a long drive of Liam and Niall laughing about signs they saw during the concert, we finally arrived. The fans are here, too. They follow us everywhere. We jump out of the car and walk in a tight cluster surrounded by large security guys. Once we are inside, there is no one there except a few bartenders, so we walk up to them and order drinks. </p><p>When we sit down, I sit next to Harry. I like being close to him, I have to admit. But I also have to admit that I am 100% straight. No doubt. A bartender comes up to us and takes our orders. I'm so fucking tired I don't even know if I want one, so I get 6 shots of vodka. "Whoah mate, we aren't going heavy today!" Niall says, ironic, he ordered 4 shots of rum. The bartender comes back with our alcohol and we all take shots together. </p><p>"You're lucky you have me to get you home." Liam days over the music I just noticed playing. </p><p>"Liam you're just sad because you can't drink!" I say trying not to sound to angry. I'm angry because of my stupid feelings. With feelings, I like Harry. I get sassy, and people don't like it. If I didn't have feelings, I could get a nice girlfriend and marry her and convince myself I love her. So tonight, i'm hoping to rid those feelings and find a nice girl to fuck me. Right when i'm done with my shots, I order three more. It's a little more than necessary, but it won't hurt. I unconsciously yell something that can't be understood, and sway my way out of the bar. I think I can hear someone calling after me, but they can let me go. I tug away from the hands grabbing me and find a nice girl. a girl. Girls sound, unattractive, but i'm straight. I have to be. Management will kill me if i'm gay, so i'm straight. I find someone who has boobs and pull her away with me. We go into a restraint near and we go to the bathroom. She's noticeably excited to have sex with me, because the second the stall door closes, her lips slam against mine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis POV:</p><p>"El, i'm sorry, I got really drunk last night, and I couldn't think straight," how ironic, I can't do that with Harry near me, "and we can go shopping for a whole week if you forgive me?"</p><p>"Fine, but you have to keep your promise, and you have to promise you won't do that ever again!" She says, her voice rising as she speaks. </p><p>"Ok, I promise." Not true, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her. </p><p>"Ok Louis, love you, bye!" </p><p>"Bye, love you too!" She hangs up. I don't love her, I realise. But that's okay, we have been dating forever, so it's probably just a phase, but then again, did I ever love her? </p><p>My thoughts are interrupted as the driver yells, "WE'RE HERE!!" and the bus abruptly stops.</p><p>We all rush out because we're hungry and tired of being in that bus, almost forgetting our bags. When we are all out there are paps lining the walkway into the door and we all put our heads down and walk quickly. I wish I could pause and look at the city and take a deep breath of its scent, but we need to get inside before we are blinded by flashes.</p><p>Once we are in a man take our luggage and a woman at the counter checks us in. We all have our separate rooms, and we have rooms for our crew. Once we are checked in we grab our keys and pile into the elevator. </p><p>The room is gorgeous. It's more high-end than rooms we stay at in smaller cities, especially when we only stay for one night. The walls are a light gray color with a white trim lining the bottom. The hardwood floor is a dark brown, it reminds me of harrys hair, actually. There are also a few abstract paintings that are full of colors them at lighten up the room. There is a kitchenette fully equipped with a mini fridge and stove top, even though I know I won't cook. The bathroom has a shower and a separate bathtub, jets included, and the sink has a beautiful white marble countertop to match the trim. I walk out of the bathroom and jump in the bed to test it, and i am very pleased. The sheets are made of silk and the heavy duvet is just as nice. </p><p>After I take it all in, somebody knocks on the door. "Harry!" I say happily.</p><p>"Hi! How do you like the room?"</p><p>"I love the style of it, what about you?"</p><p>"I love the stovetop! Maybe I could make you dinner sometime?" he questions</p><p>"Sure if you have time," I answer.</p><p>"So, Zayn, Liam and Niall went out, so that just leaves us, what do you want to do?" he asks politely. It's hard to think of something that doesn't involve a giant security team, but I have an idea.</p><p>"What time is it?" I say.</p><p>"Um...2:10" he answers, "Why?"</p><p>"Undercover, at Universal Studios. What do you say?"</p><p>"Lou, I would love to but there's about a thousand people waiting for us to come outside," he says.</p><p>"There's always a back door, right?" I say excitedly.</p><p>"I guess so, but what are our disguises?"</p><p>"We can trade clothes, so we won't be dressed like us, a hat, sunglasses, maybe do our hair differently, no one will be expecting us there anyways," I reply.</p><p>"Wow you've really thought this all over, I'll forget my suitcase!" He says as he walks out.</p><p>Harrys POV:</p><p>I quickly walk back to my room which happens to be right next to Louis' and grab my suitcase. I cant believe we are actually doing this crazy scheme. I hate doing things disguised because if people catch you, it super awkward. But hopefully we won't get caught. Plus, if Louis and I are caught at Universal Studios together it will definitely come out as a date. I mean, do I wish it was a date? Maybe. Is it? No. Once I grab some of my clothes I walk back to Louis room. He's on the ground probably picking out stuff for me. </p><p>"I'll just put these on the bed, yeah?" I ask</p><p>"Sure." He seems lost in thought so I get down next to him and shake him until he starts laughing</p><p>"Come on Lou, we are going to Universal, like normal people!! Why are you so sad?" The mood in the room suddenly changes as I add in that last part. I know there is an answer so I wait.</p><p>After a few seconds he says, "Eleanor is mad at me because I hooked up with that girl. I forgot her name though." I can tell he's lying by the way he's not looking at me, but I let it slide because i'm excited. I get up and start singing a random tune while jumping around and urge Louis to join me. Reluctantly, he gets up and starts dancing too. We are both terrible dancers, but we don't care. </p><p>Soon we actually start to get ready. I choose a gray and red Pearl Jam short and some blue skinnies. Louis chooses a floral top and black skinnies from my pile of clothing. After we both put our clothes on, which I did not peek at his perfect tan body, we try to style our hair dfferently. I put a bandana in my hair and layer a baseball cap over it. Louis grabs a beanie from my pile and puts it on. And god does he look cute. Ignoring that thought, I give him a thumbs up and start searching for sunglasses. I find a pair that almost looks like women's glasses, so I question him, "Louis, are these women's glasses?" I say with a laugh.</p><p>He blushes, blushes, and mumbles, "Yeah, I "borrowed" them from Eleanor for exactly this reason." I laugh although I almost cringe when I hear the name Eleanor, and put them on.</p><p>"How do I look?"</p><p>"You look amazing Haz, now lets go!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's POV:</p><p>"Lou, I look crazy!" I whisper as we sneak into a car from the back door. </p><p>"I look crazier with your weird shirt." he replies as we get into the backseat of the car. The whole car ride is pretty quiet, there is suspense building up to our little excursion.</p><p>"Wow," I say as we pull up. After we walk through the street lined with shops unnoticed, we stop at the giant ball spinning at the entrance. In the distance I can hear screams and laughter, which makes me even more expand nervous. "Lou, maybe this was a bad idea," I say as a group of teenage girls pass us and we duck our heads down. </p><p>"We'll be fine as long as we avoid girls like that," he replies quietly. Louis suddenly hands me his phone and says, "Take a picture of me!" He walks in front of the Ball and Universal logo and I snap a few pictures, they turn out great. Next, I hand him my phone and he takes some of me. He is about to post it on his Instagram story when I say, "Wait, we will definitely be caught if you post that now." and he nods his head to show me he understands.</p><p>Next we walk up to the gate and buy two tickets. Luckily, the middle aged man doesn't seem to know who we are so we get by without any problems. The second we are in Louis starts jumping up and down in excitement. "Haz!! We are in!!" he almost yells so I have to stop him. </p><p>"Lou, people are going to see us!!"</p><p>"Harold, you're way too paranoid." He says and starts sprint towards Harry Potter Land, almost knocking over a little girl in the way. As I follow him, I can't help but apologize to her mum. </p><p>Once I catch up to him, or rather he stops and waits for me, he grabs my hand and starts running. The feeling of his hand in mine is amazing, to say the least. It's almost familiar even though he's never grabbed it like this before, and I hope it lasts forever, but sadly, all good things must come to an end. He pauses in front of the giant castle and quickly lets go of my hand. I have to hide a small frown as he turns to me with a giant grin. "You wanna go on this one Harry?"</p><p>"Sure!!" I'm not sure what it is but i'm excited to go on it with Louis. We chat and look at our phones, we also show eachother memes of ourselves and laugh.</p><p>We are halfway through the line when he asks, "So, Haz, you have a crush?"</p><p>I don't know what to say, but I know i'm turning red. Does Louis count as a crush? I mean I can't say it now but I can say yes if I do like him. But do I? I decide to just take a deep breath in hopes it will erase the redness from my face and mutter, "Yes..."</p><p>"Ooh, who is the lucky lady?" He pushes on. </p><p>Well shit, Louis, it's you, but I can't say that. My face definitely turns red again because Louis looks closer into my eyes, and it's killing me. I wish he would stop looking at me, I wish I wouldn't have feelings for him, but he's making it near impossible.  So I say the first girl who comes to my mind.</p><p>"Taylor Swift."</p><p>"Not again, Harry, I don't know if you remember but you already dated her."</p><p>"Of course I remember! I'm not one to forget someone's name after we had sex!" I laugh as Louis looks upset at me.</p><p>"I was very drunk, okay?" He laughs. I laugh again and the conversation ends, being replaced by comfortable silence.</p><p>Soon enough we are on the ride, and it's a lot more intense then I thought it would be. I naturally grab the thing closest to me, which is Louis hand. I realise the mistake I made as he tenses up, and when I am about to pull away he's relaxes and grabs it back. Luckily for me, we stay holding hands the rest of the ride.</p><p>Once the ride is over, which was too soon in my opinion, I pull my hand away. I look over at him and give a nervous smile to see his reaction. He has the biggest smile on his face and his eyes are lit up with playful happiness. Suddenly, he gets up and yells, "Lets go again!"</p><p>Nothing much happens the second time. Much to my dismay, we didn't hold hands this time. But when we got off he had the same bright smile spread across his face. As we stepped into the light I saw a group of teenage girls eyeing us. "Louis, don't look now, but I think we've been spotted," I whisper in his ear. Right when Louis decides to look over, despite my warning, the girls start to walk towards us.</p><p>"RUN!!" Louis yells and we both take off trying not to hit anyone in the process. </p><p>Once we get outside into the main area, we start to break down in laughter. Then Louis says, "Hipefully they don't follow us!" </p><p>"Hopefully they don't post anything, or else our outing will be cut short, and it's only four o'clock!" I say through laughter. We decide to keep moving towards the Simpsons are in case they did decide to follow us. I almost feel like more people are looking at us while we're walking, so I start to get worried. Our hands brush and I almost reach for his when a girl yells, "OH MY GOD ITS HARRY AND LOUIS!!" and everyone turns to us. We start to run again but are caught in a mob of people who somehow heard the girl. While papers, napkins, clothing, and everything else are being shoved our way to sign, Louis reaches for me and leads us into a bathroom. We quickly lock the door and call the security team.</p><p>After a long talk and scolding from them as to why we left and went to a theme park all alone, they say they will be here in 20 minutes with the police. "I really don't want the police to get involved with this," I say.</p><p>"Harry, it's fine, it's all my fault anyways, i'm sorry for dragging you into this. I'm just so tired of not having fun and being normal."</p><p>"Me too, Lou." We sit there for a few seconds and just look into each others eyes. Once I realise how close we are to eachother, I glance down at his lips then give my most manly cough I could muster. He breaks the eye contact and pulls out his phone, when he opens twitter, the number one trend worldwide is Larry Stylinson.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis POV:<br/>"What's up, Harry?"</p><p>"Look at twitter," He says as his face pales.</p><p>I pull out my phone and go to the trending page. When I see the number one trend, I mutter, "Larry Stylinson."</p><p>"Lou it's pictures of you leading me into the bathroom, you were holding my hand and they probably think we're having sex or something now!" He says while is voice slowly raises in frustration. </p><p>"Harry, i'm sorry this is all my fault. What should we do?"</p><p>Harry puts his finger up to his lips in what seems to be a deep thought. His eyebrows furrow just the slightest as he seems to come to a conclusion and pulls out his phone. As he starts typing a small smile appears on his face and he tells me, "Look at my twitter," so I did. He continues to look at me with a playful grin on his face while I pull out my phone and see:</p><p>@Harry_Styles<br/>@Louis_Tomlinson and I are having fun in the bathroom!!</p><p>"Oh my God Harry you're going to get us killed!"</p><p>"I thought we were having fun!" He replies with a slight pout.</p><p>"We are, but the fans will take it way to much out of context!" Even though i'm scolding him, i'm not mad at him, so after I finish talking I laugh to break the tension. </p><p>He laughs along with me and says, "Then you tweet something!!"</p><p>@Louis_Tomlinson<br/>@Harry_Styles don't reveal our secret!!</p><p>"Well now they definitely think we're fucking!" He laughs. Suddenly I hear loud pounds at the door so I try to look through the windows near the ceiling. </p><p>"Harry, I need help," I say weakly.</p><p>"Why, love?" He says in a cool tone. That word, love, sends shivers down my spine. To add to the growing sense of butterflies, he touches my shoulder and breathes slowly near my ear.</p><p>"Umm, I can't...see," I whisper helplessly. His chest touches my back as he leans over me to look through the window.</p><p>"It's just the fans, Lou, you know their crazy, don't be worried," he says calmly. As he says this he puts his arm around my waist and pulls me into a hug form behind. </p><p>***<br/>Harry's POV:<br/>After I hug Louis, I go back to sit down against the wall. I pull out my phone and see Liam called me. I ignore it and go back on Twitter. We are still #1, so I decide to look at the tweets.</p><p>@one1dire_ction<br/>@Harry_Styles can u make out with boo bear outside the bathroom? xx <br/>#LarryStylinson</p><p>@onedirection.infecti0n<br/>@Harry_Styles what was your favorite ride at universal?<br/>answer: Louis💚💙💚💙💚<br/>#LarryStylinson</p><p>@Larrystylinson_lou<br/>@Harry_Styles dragging @Louis_Tomlinson into a bathroom is the hottest thing EVER. PERIOD!!<br/>#LarryStylinson</p><p>These poor girls don't know we're just sitting in here waiting to leave. It's so funny watching something totally fake become trending at number one. I put my phone back in my pocket and put my head back. The banging on the door is getting louder and I think they are banging on the whole building. I look over to Louis and see him flinching.  Every time a loud noise fills the room he whimpers just a little bit. "Lou, are you okay?" I say nervously. </p><p>"Yeah, it's just loud, and I wish we weren't... famous... right now," he says weakly.</p><p>"Honestly, me too Louis," I agree, "I wish we could just have a day or two together without anyone bugging us, or any mobs, or management telling us what to do, but it's worth it, right?"</p><p>"I guess, it would be perfect if we could really change into different people and then no one would see us," he says with a sad laugh. I sit down next to him and pull him into a hug. We sit there for about a minute before I get a call.</p><p>"It's management, they're probably here," I say as I move out of Louis' arms. I stand up aware that his blue eyes are still watching me and answer the phone.</p><p>"We're here, the police are trying to create a walkway right now, you can come out in a minute or two and we will take you back to the hotel." Paul says, clearly annoyed.</p><p>"Okay, thank you so much Paul, you can knock on the door when you're ready," I say into the phone.</p><p>"Yeah, and don't think you're not in trouble," he says and abruptly hangs up.</p><p>"Paul says we can come out in a few minutes, and he will knock on the door when they're ready. He also said we're in trouble," I say with a sigh</p><p>"Okay, i'm sorry again for getting you into this, Haz," Louis replies, "It's all my fault."</p><p>"No, Louis, I probably would have offered something just like this if you hadn't earlier, it was totally worth it anyways, we had a whole hour to ourselves," I reply. I sit back down next to him as he looks at Larry Stylinson tweets. His sister, Lottie also has had some fun with this hashtag.</p><p>@lottietommo<br/> Very happy to see my brother in love with the curly boy. </p><p>Louis smiles and retweets it. "Aww, you're in love with me?" I tease.</p><p>"Of course I am, Haz!!" He replies energetically. We sit there looking at Louis phone for what seems like forever. I can still hear fans screaming outside and banging on the sides of the bathroom. What's funny is in this bathroom, sitting on the wall with Louis, I am perfectly happy. I feel calm and like no one can see me, or hear me, or judge me. I subconsciously turn my head towards Louis as he laughs at his screen. I then realise that I have never seen how beautiful he is. His eyes, skin, and hair compliment eachother perfectly. His lips are read and slightly swollen from him biting them all the time, but I love them. It was at this moment I realized I fell for Louis. My best friend through these past four years. Some parts of me felt a tru did for even thinking I had a chance, but I was mostly excited.</p><p>He slowly looks up into my green eyes, and blue meets green, this feels like the first time I saw him. The first time I talked to him. The first time I realized I liked him, only moments ago. He glances down at my lips and we start leaning closer. Just as I can feel his warm breath colliding with mine, just as I feel our lips brush, just as I close my eyes, I hear a loud bang.</p><p>"BOYS!! YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis POV:</p><p>Harry sighs and turns around slowly. He gives me a sad look and opens the door to endless amounts of screams. The fans threaten the police's strength with their own as they push as hard as the possibly can. I take a second to realize Harry and I caused this. After I take it all in, he reaches for my hand and I pull away. Unwillingly, of course. I give him a frown and mouth, "They will be mad," sadly. He understands and nods, then walks out.</p><p>I walk slowly out behind him. The screams are impossibly louder as we walk through them. Some of the girls have bright red clearly from crying. Sometimes I feel bad for making these girls feel the way they do about us. Before we were famous, no girl gave a shit about me. Hell, I hadn't had my first kiss before Eleanor. I know they say they love us because we care about them, were attractive, and they love our music, but if we were a failed band they wouldn't think twice about any of that. I know they love the idea of me, not the real person I am. </p><p>As we come nearer to our black SUV I can start to see people walking along our little walkway. I wish I could say I had enough room to move freely, maybe run away, but I can barely get through even with the polices help. Harry reaches the SUV and walks as I reach the end of the walkway. I get in the car right behind him and we start driving away. The whole car ride is silent as we know the trouble we are in. </p><p>***</p><p>When we pull up to the hotel I see the worst face possible. The face of none other than Simon Cowell. "Well, what do we owe the pleasure?" I snap when I exit the car.</p><p>"Well, Louis, it seems you and Harry have a little, problem," he says back in a clearly exaggerated accent.</p><p>"And what's that?" Harry says defensively as he walks close behind me.</p><p>"You know, your little romance," Simon says urgently.</p><p>"I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Cowell, but we are not dating!" I say sarcastically, but truly angry, and storm off. As I walk away angrily, I can hear Harry apologize to him and follow behind me. "Louis, that wasn't okay, he could fire you!" Harry scolds as he jogs up behind me. </p><p>"We both know he can't fire any of us, if he did it would make him bankrupt," I reply angrily. I walk up the stairs and into my room ignoring him telling me to stop. I slam the door behind me and sprawl out on my hotel bed. Once I adjust myself so I'm under the covers, I immediately fall into a deep sleep.</p><p>Harry's POV:</p><p>After Louis shuts his door on me, I feel a pang of hurt, but I ignore it. I need to fix this with Simon for myself and him. I walk back down the stair of the hotel to the lobby, and Simon is already gone. I ask the lady at the front desk, "Do you know where Simon went?"</p><p>"He went up to his room, Mr. Styles,"</p><p>"Okay, I know you won't tell me, but whats his room number?"</p><p>"Actually he told me to tell you if you or Mr. Tomlnson asked. It's Suite 9/13, on the 28th floor," she replies.</p><p>"Oh, okay, thanks," I look at her nametag, "Juliet!" and walk over to the elevator.</p><p>Once I arrive outside the door of Suite 9/13, I take a deep breath and knock slowly. Simon's bodyguard, Kevin, and let me in. Simon is sitting on the long gray couch drinking a margarita. </p><p>"Simon, I'm really sorry," I say, "It was all my fault, and please don't blame Louis!"</p><p>"Ah, standing up for your boyfriend, I see?" He replies cooly.</p><p>"No, he's not my boyfriend, I seriously don't know why you keep saying that!" I yell at him. I'm starting to get upset by now. I can tell why Louis wanted to storm off to his room.</p><p>"I see the way you two look at each other, I realize you're not dating, but you might as well be," he says, almost as if its a fact.</p><p>"Look, Simon, can you stop? I mean if we were dating, everyone knows you wouldn't let us be public, and we wouldn't tell you anyways," that didn't help my case, "BUT LOUIS AND I ARE JUST BEST FRIENDS AND IF YOU CAN'T SEE THIS THEN WE MIGHT AS WELL JUST LEAVE THE FUCKING BAND AND YOUR EVIL, INHUMANE ABUSE!!" I end up screaming and storm out of his Suite.</p><p>***</p><p>Louis didn't come out of his room for the rest of the night. I understand that he is upset with Simon, all he wanted to do was have some fun, but he is being a bit dramatic. </p><p>After I stormed out of Simon's room I went back to Louis and told him what happened. He didn't reply, but I'm hoping he heard. After I left his door, I ordered some comfort food for him through room service. I hope he at least eats.</p><p>Zayn, Niall, and Liam from apparently some museum? Anyways, they said it was a super cool modern museum. It had sculptures and loads of abstract art, and apparently a park, too. It sounds pretty boring compared to what we did. We have a bit more small talk, then at six, we walk over to the restaurant built into the hotel and order dinner.</p><p>"So, where's Louis anyways?" Liam questions me.</p><p>"Oh, he was just tired after our adventure," I reply slightly disappointed that he couldn't make it. I look over at Niall and Zayn, and they believe it, but Liam pushes on.</p><p>"What did you do, anyway?" Liam pushes on. I go silent and so does everyone else at the table. They all look at me expectantly when Niall blurts out, "I heard they had sex in a bathroom at Universal!"</p><p>"What?!" Liam and zayn half shout in unison.</p><p>"What? No, Niall, this is why you don't believe the media!" I scold, then continue, "Louis decided it would be a good idea to put on "disguises" and then go to Universal Studios. We were spotted and then we formed a scene and got trapped in a bathroom," I spit out quickly, "When we got back Simon was there and was really mad at us for leaving and because everyone thinks we fucked in a bathroom!" My voice raises just loud enough for some near people to stare.</p><p>"Oh, well that definitely isn't having sex in a bathroom," Liam replies. After he says that all I can think of is our almost-kiss. I still remember the feeling of Louis's hot, sweet breath blowing softly on my lips. His beautiful pooling blue eyes staring deeply into my emerald green ones. The small sigh I let out when Paul knocked on that door. If only that kiss had happened, then maybe we could move away from this strange friend-crush stage.</p><p>Everyone else chats while I remember what happened in that bathroom. What led to me sitting here feeling like I'm missing half of me, my Louis. But he's not mine, he is his own person, and he only likes me as a friend. After what seemed like an eternity, our food came to throw my thoughts far away into the abyss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis POV:</p><p>I woke up alone in my hotel room at around 11:00 PM. It's not 12:45 in the morning, and I'm terribly bored. I have been watching TV for the past two hours, and The Big Bang Theory can't keep me entertained forever. I'm still too angry at everyone in the world to go on my phone right now, and people probably made up some stupid excuse as to why I wasn't at dinner. </p><p>As soon as I get up off of the carpeted floor, I hear a knock. I wander over to the door slowly and open it cautiously. When I look through the crack I can see a tired Harry Styles waiting for me to let him in. Once I fully open the door he says "hello," quietly and walks right past me. I am about to tell him off with a sassy comment when I realize he's crying.</p><p>I walk up to harry and guide him to the couch to sit down. "Harry, are you okay? Is this about Simon?"</p><p>"He..." he whispers through his sobs, "He thinks we're dating, and he wants to keep us apart, and i told him that we are just best friends," For some reason, my heart broke a little bit when he said best friends, "and he called me an-an..." He stops, so I pull him into my chest to comfort him.</p><p>"What happened, love?" I say softly. </p><p>"He wants me to sleep with..." he sobs again, "Kylie Jenner..." and cries even louder.</p><p>I am in complete shock when he says this. I need time to process what he just said, but I can tell Harry needs me more. "Well, can't you just go over to her house and spend the night?" I say trying to find something, anything good about this situation. </p><p>"I tried t-to tell him n-no, but I'm not strong enough Louis!" I can tell he's starting to get angry with himself now, "Maybe you could tell him tomorrow?" he asks me while making painful eye contact. </p><p>"Of course, Haz," I answer back softly. </p><p>"Thank you so much, Lou, I don't what I would do without you," he says as he lays down on my bed. When he says that my breath hitches and I for some reason start to get nervous. I don't respond because I am lost for words, then he asks nervously, "Can I um...stay here tonight?" My cheeks heat up and I try to close my mouth while trying to find the right words. </p><p>"Of course Haz, I can sleep on the couch," I finally say.</p><p>Harry looks at me as if he wants to say something more to me, but can't bring himself to it. After a moment of awkward silence, he says, "Okay, um, thank you so much Lou," and lays back into my bed. I find an extra blanket in the closet and throw it over the couch before I lay down and realize just how tired I am. I try to fall asleep but I get cold and try to keep in as much warmth as possible. I can hear Harry adjusting and he quietly asks, "Lou, are you cold? You can, um, come up here if you want..." he mumbles tiredly.</p><p>"Okay," I whisper, trying not to disturb Harry too much. When I walk over to the bed and lift the covers up, Harry turns over to look at me. As I crawl under into the warm sheets he continues to stare at me, and I'm happy it's dark because I'm blushing furiously. Once I get comfortable I look back at Harry and watch his eyes flutter closed. I continue to watch him fall into a deep sleep and I fall asleep to the sound of his soft, beautiful, rhythmic breathing.</p><p>***</p><p>When I wake up I see another face sleeping peacefully in the bright morning light. I almost scream until I realize it's Harry and the events of late last night playback in my mind. I smile to myself as his beautiful lashes guide his eyes fluttering open, to reveal his deep, mesmerizing, emerald green eyes. We are definitely closer together than when we woke up, but I don't mind.</p><p>"Hey," Harry says through his husky morning voice.</p><p>I smile to myself and say, "Good morning, Haz,"</p><p>"I'm sorry about last night, I just needed someone to talk to," Harry starts.</p><p>"No, Love, it's fine, I'm glad you felt like you could talk to me and I hope your feeling better," I reply and pull him into a hug. We keep holding each other for a few minutes before we slightly pull apart and become more comfortable. My arm is still lazily thrown over his chest and our legs become tangled together, but I don't mind, and he doesn't seem to either.</p><p>We lay there, tangled in each other's presence for the most peaceful and relaxing ten minutes of my life until Liam interrupts our innocent cuddles with a loud knock, "Louis, you better get up!! Have you seen Harry?"</p><p>"Yeah, he's right here, Liam, I'm getting ready, GO AWAY!!" I end up yelling. I flash a sad smile towards Harry before saying, "Love I think we need to get to breakfast," and he slowly gets up. I frown as I watch him sit up on the bed and stretch. As cute as he is yawning and looking like an angel, I miss the feeling of our bodies tangled together under the covers. </p><p>I get up too. Harry left without a word right after he got up, much to my disappointment. I walk over to my unpacked suitcase and find an outfit for rehearsal. I grab a pair of black skinny jeans and a gray tank top. Once I brush my hand through my messy hair and put on some slides, I head down to breakfast.</p><p>I eat two pancakes and an orange. After we finish our breakfast I run quickly up to my room to grab a pair of converse, put them on, then we walk outside. The paparazzi are already there, even though it's six in the morning. I put my head down as we walk past them on our way to our car. </p><p>The drive to the stadium, The Forum, was silent. Everyone except Liam was too tired to talk and Liam is always quiet during car rides. Zayn is looking through his phone camera at his hair and Niall is eating a leftover apple from breakfast. Harry is looking out the window and Liam is looking at his phone. </p><p>Once we get to The Forum we all follow a guy backstage into our dressing rooms. Mine has blue walls with a long green leather couch. There is a wall devoted to mirrors, and bright lights everywhere. After I take the room in, our choreographer, Tom, knocks on the door. I open it and he says plainly, "Be out on stage in 5 minutes, just go the end of the hall and up the stairs.</p><p>"Thank you, Tom," I reply.</p><p>When I go up to the stage Liam and Niall are there already throwing water at each other. I grab a water bottle and start flinging the water towards them. Niall starts laughing so hard he slips on the wet stage and falls over. Liam and I fall to the floor laughing after that. Harry comes out and starts to laugh at us all on the floor. As he walks over to us he, sure enough, slips on the water and falls over next to me. Zayn comes out, and seeing us on the floor, he decides to jump on me. We all stars laughing loudly and when Tom comes out we are a heap of laughing children on the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis POV:</p><p>Once Tom dismisses us after another crazy rehearsal, I walk back to my dressing room. When I enter I see my outfit for tonight laid out on the table. It's a pair of black skinnies with a gray t-shirt along with a blue denim jacket. Under the table I also spot a grey pair of toms. After I examine the clothes, I turn around a crash on the couch. I pull out my phone and look at fans posts on instagram. They sure look ready for tonight, I hope I am.</p><p>A few minutes into staring at the screen, there is a knock at the door. I reluctantly stand up from the couch and open the door. Harry is standing on the other side staring at me, almost nervously. When he doesn't say anything I start, "Hey Harry, whats u-"</p><p>"Hey Lou," he interrupts, "I um, wanted to ask you a question?" he says as he sits on the green couch.</p><p>"Sure, go ahead," I reply.</p><p>"I was um, wondering if you wanted to add some more Larry, since the fans loved it at the last show?" he says slowly.</p><p>"Yeah, sure," I say a little too quickly. </p><p>"Okay, cool, I guess I should go get ready now?"</p><p>"I mean, you can stay if you want, I wasn't doing anything and we still have three hours," say without thinking.</p><p>"Oh okay, what should we do?"</p><p>"We could go see the fans?" I say after thought.</p><p>"Yeah, that's not a good idea, sorry, what about we go play footie on stage?"</p><p>"Sure, always up for football!" I reply before we both stand up to leave. On the way I grab the football and we walk up the stairs. </p><p>Harry runs to the end of the walkway and yells, "Lou, pass it!!"</p><p>I drop the ball to the ground and kick it in a straight line. Harry stops it when it gets to him and kicks it back. When it comes back I decide to show off and juggle it on my knees for a moment until Harry yells, "Pass it back, you twat!"</p><p>"Ok, no need to be so sensitive!" I sarcastically reply.</p><p>***</p><p>Harry's POV:</p><p>There's ten minutes until showtime. I adjust my white shirt and tuck it into my gray trousers. Niall is standing close so I go over to talk to him. </p><p>"Sup, Nialler?"</p><p>"Just shaking off those last minute nerves, ya know?"</p><p>"Why don't we dance them out? That's what I like to do,"</p><p>"Haz, your dance moves are crazy, and not in a good way," He replies.</p><p>"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that, but come on!" I say excitedly.</p><p>I start dancing like a maniac and soon Niall follows my lead. "Hey, this is actually working!" He says through his imaginary hair whips.</p><p>"Yeah, now let's stop before we get too out of breath," I say while I slow down.</p><p>Niall and I start laughing at each other's dance skills and a few seconds later the sound guy says through the speaker, "One Direction, Places!"</p><p>We slowly ease out of our laughing fit as the rest of the boys come over and look at us strangely. I brush it off and stand in my spot, ready to be lifted to the stage.</p><p>"3...2...1...GO!" I hear over the speaker as we are shot up onto the stage. At first we are in the dark alone with screams from crying girls, then spotlights shine on all five of us. </p><p>The intro to Midnight Memories starts up and as we walk down the stage I yell into the mic,"Straight off the plane to a new hotel," and pause. The fans scream even louder than they can, it's deafening, really. Soo enough I once again yell, "Just touched down you could never tell," and continue singing.</p><p>Soon enough it's time for one of the songs I wrote, almost by myself, Happily. Remembering I was supposed to put in more Larry, I sit close to Louis and look at him while singing the first lines, "You don't understand, you don't understand, what you do to me when you hold her hand," Yes I changed it.</p><p> I can hear a few people chanting, "LARRY!!" I grin and look out at the crowd as my solo ends. </p><p>During Little Things I change the lyrics to "And all Lou little things," and the fans love it. I'm glad people support us, even if it's not real. I can feel the love in the room radiating off of the people like the sun. As soon as Little Things ends I decide to talk to the fans.</p><p>"Here at One Direction, we love love!" I say while prancing down the walkway. The fans start screaming as I lean over to say hello to some of them. "Do you people love love?" They reply with desperate screams that seem never ending until I tell them to quiet down.</p><p>"Aright, now, can everyone be silent, please?"</p><p>"Oh God, not this again," Louis scoffs.</p><p>"Oh, please Lou, I know you love it," I reply falsely angered.</p><p>He just turns around and rolls his eyes as the fans continue to laugh and scream, "Okay, now quiet down, you're ruining it!" I yell. The fans slowly quiet down until i;m satisfied. "OH YEAHHH!" I scream</p><p>"OH YEAHHH!" they repeat and try their best to go silent again. </p><p>I scream as more of a moan this time, "OHHHH YEAHHHH!!"</p><p>Once again, they repeat, "OHHHH YEAHHHH!!"</p><p>I laugh and try one more, the most of a moan than the others, "OHHHHH YEAAAHHH!!!"</p><p>They moan back, "OHHHHH YEAAAHHH!!!" as we laugh at their suggestive noises.</p><p>I walk over to my mic stand and say, "Geez, It's a family show!!"</p><p>They scream insanely loud through the pause and I say, "Or is it??" and they scream impossibly louder than before. </p><p>***</p><p>As the show nears its close, I prepare myself for the big Larry moment I have definitely not been waiting for, note the sarcasm. </p><p>I walk over to Louis and whisper into his ear, "I'm gonna kiss your cheek in a sec, okay?" he gives a small nod.</p><p>A moment later, while Liam is talking, I walk close to Louis and his hand brushes mine. I turn around and peck his cheek. He blushes, blushes, and I can audibly hear everyone in the stadium gasp. Liam saw what I did, but after a second he continues to talk like it's nothing. </p><p>I can see more faces on us than before and I give a small smirk before walking away from Louis.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis POV:</p><p>As the stage lights shut off and we run backstage, the fans still screaming our names, we are greeted with our crew. They urge us through the corridor and out through the back doors. There is a wall of bodyguards with fans behind them. We all try to keep our heads down as the white flashes light up my vision. We walk through the path and into the black SUV. The driver closes the door after we pile in the back, and we are quickly driven off. Not a minute after, Harry receives a call from none other than Simon Cowell.</p><p>Harry puts the phone on speaker and mumbles, "Hello?"</p><p>"Harry, I need you to go down to management's office as soon as possible, bring Louis with you," Simon says urgently.</p><p>"Why?" Harry questions.</p><p>"You will find out when you arrive there, goodbye," Simon quickly says and hangs up, leaving us without a choice. </p><p>Liam clears his throat seconds after and says, "Well, they can drop us off at the hotel then bring you two over there?" </p><p>"Yeah," Harry and I mumble in unison.</p><p>***</p><p>An awkward silence fills the car the second the boys are dropped off. Neither Harry nor I have any idea what's happening or why Simon would want us at management this late.</p><p>Harry clears his throat abruptly and I jerk my head towards him. He stares back up at me and we hold eye contact as he smirks. I laugh and say, "What was that for?"</p><p>He laughs at me and says, "What did I do?" knowingly.</p><p>"Cheeky, Styles," I grin and turn my head to the window. I can feel his eyes linger on me for a few seconds longer before he turns around. Shortly after we pull up to a large gray building and are led into the lobby.</p><p>We are followed by Paul into the elevator, and we are taken up to the 28th floor. A few moments later of comfortable silence there is a small ding to signal we are here. Harry and I take a deep breath and walk through the elevator door. </p><p>The receptionist turns her head to us and smiles, "Mr. Styles, Mr. Tomlinson, follow me please," she says with authority laced in her tone. </p><p>A few seconds later we are faced in front of a large glass door. Harry and I glance at each other before pushing it open. Paul leaves us and goes to sit down somewhere, as we are met with a black haired woman with a stern and cold glare on her face.</p><p>"Louis, Harry, good evening, I am assuming you are wondering why you are here?"</p><p>"Yes," I reply coldly.</p><p>"Well, Simon has been recently concerned with your special... bond," She says, motioning between the two of us.</p><p>"I swear to fucking God, we are not dating!" I say sternly.</p><p>"Well, why are you acting like it?" she pushes.</p><p>"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but we are just close friends, and I see nothing wrong with that," Harry says calmly, opposite of my rising anger. </p><p>"Harry, why aren't you upset, they're going to make us do some crazy shit because we look gay!" I yell at him.</p><p>"Louis, i'm sure they won't do that, we're just friends," he replies, once again calm.</p><p>"Well, what the fuck were you going to say?" I yell as I turn back to the woman.</p><p>She holds a glare towards me as she says, "Well, Simon wants you to stay away from each other in public," she says authoritatively. </p><p>"Shit, Harry we shouldn't have come here, this is fucking twisted!" I scream angrily while slamming my fist on the large wooden table.</p><p>"No, Louis, we should listen to what they have to say first," he says and turns to the woman, "Did Simon say specifically what he wants or what we did?" he asks.</p><p>"No, Sir, he just said to tell you two to stay away from each other," the woman replies.</p><p>"Fuck, why can't go around being next to my friend in public again? What's stopping me?" I scream at her. I can see Harry hesitate to calm me down but he knows it won't help.</p><p>"Mr. Cowell will fire you," She replies flustered by my anger.</p><p>"That shitbag can't fire me! He would go broke without me!" I yell. I start storming towards her, about to scream in her face, when I feel hands wrap around my own. </p><p>Harry stands up behind me and whispers in my ear, "Louis, let's go, it's worthless."</p><p>I nod and give the woman a short but effective glare. She returns in and I turn around and storm out of the room, and slam the door. I walk right past Paul and straight into the elevator. Harry and Paul run in right before the door closes and we go to the SUV in silence. </p><p>***</p><p>Harry's POV:</p><p>We pull up to the hotel parking lot and see cameras already flashing. Louis looks toward them and I can see him immediately tense. "Do you want to go in?" I ask.</p><p>"Honestly, not at all," he replies with a sigh.</p><p>"Dave, could we go to that restaurant, Spaces?" I say to our driver.</p><p>"Yeah, should they close it down?"</p><p>"No, just keep Paul close, please,"<br/>"Sure thing, Mr. Styles," he says and ends the conversation.</p><p>We pull up to a futuristic looking restaurant. It has a large flashing sign that reads, "Spaces,"</p><p>The paps have followed us to the entrance and I see Paul getting out of his car before swinging open our door, "So much for staying apart," he mutters, probably thinking I wouldn't hear over the screaming paparazzi. We both keep our heads down as we walk quickly past them. A few other security guards open the doors and I nod my head in thanks. </p><p>Once we are in, we marvel at the decor. It looks like it came straight out of Back To The Future. There are silver, purple, and blue colors everywhere. A waiter quickly comes up and silently shows us to a table in the back corner of the restaurant. "Hello, I am Will, I will be your waiter this evening, I will let you look over the menu and i'll be back in a few minutes!" he says with a smile. We both thank him and look over our menus.</p><p>"They named Coke with ice Space Dust On The Rocks!" Louis says with a laugh.</p><p>"The hamburger is called a Futureburger!" I add.</p><p>Soon the waiter comes back and we both decide to order a margarita, or Moon Juice, trying to say it without breaking into laughter. "So, why did you not want to go back to the hotel?" I question, knowing I'm going into dangerous territory. </p><p>"I just couldn't handle it after that meeting, I just needed to cool down. Thank you for taking me out," he sighs.</p><p>"Of course, I think we both needed it," I say as Will comes back with our drinks.</p><p>"So have you figured out what you want to eat?" He asks.</p><p>"Yes, I would like the Futurburger," I say and look at Louis.</p><p>"I will have the same, thanks," he adds with a smile. </p><p>"Alright, we will have those for you soon!" Will says and walks away.</p><p>***</p><p>"Oh my God, these are amazing!" I say.</p><p>"If only Niall was here," Louis adds with a grin.</p><p>We eat our food in silence. I can start to see people gazing at us and try to ignore it. After we finish eating, we leave quickly before we cause another riot or anything. We once again walk past the paps and into the SUV.</p><p>We turn on the radio on the way back to the hotel and sing, or more like scream, the words to the cheesiest 2000's songs. Maybe we had a refill on our margaritas. Or two, or three. We pretty much stumble through the parking lot and into the lobby. Once we are in the elevator we both start laughing at the receptionists face when we stumbled into the lobby. We arrive on Louis' floor and I walk with him to his room. </p><p>"This is me," he says and we come to a stop.</p><p>"Okay, I'm sorry about Simon, we don't have to do what he says, he won't fire us," I say meaning everything.</p><p>"You're right, i'm just glad I am doing this with you, and not with Liam or something," he says as we both laugh.</p><p>We stare at each other for probably longer than friends do, but we both enjoyed it. I can see him start to get closer, and I can feel his breath on me. My eyes travel down to his lips. I want to kiss him so fucking bad. He won't remember it tomorrow, right? I probably won't either, so why not? Just as I am about to go in, his lips crash into mine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's POV:</p><p>I blink open my eyes to the morning light and the first thing I know is that it smells like Louis. I turn my head to the opposite side and see him softly snoring. His cute perfect face happily resting in a deep sleep. I decide it would be better to just lay here and stare at every feature while I can, than to wake him up. After a minute or two his eyes start to flutter, and it makes me smile. His eyes slowly open and he looks into my green one through his dark lashes. He smiles and whispers, "Hi, Hazza," </p><p>I smile even wider and whisper back, "Hi, Lou,"</p><p>We lay there looking into each other's eyes for who knows how long. There is no time when you look into Louis Tomlinson's eyes. Just a dashing sea of the most perfect blue I have ever seen. Without thinking, I glance down at his lips for a millisecond and I almost see a smirk on his face. He almost starts to lean in before I realise I don't know why I'm here. </p><p>I sit up abruptly and Louis follows me, and I realise I'm shirtless. "What um, happened, last night?" I can as I clear my croaking voice.</p><p>"Actually, i'm not sure, we got pretty pissed," He replies thoughtfully.</p><p>I have a strange feeling that something more than just us getting tired and falling asleep in the same bed happened, but I wouldn't know what else. I contemplate asking before I decide to, "Did we, um, do...anything?" I almost whisper.</p><p>"Honestly, Harry, I have no fucking idea, and nothing is coming back, I was so drunk I was probably half conscious by the time we got back here.</p><p>I suddenly whimper in pain as I realise how much my fucking head hurts.</p><p>"I'll go get some Advil," Louis notices and walks over to his suitcase. I stand up when he does, and I instantly regret it. I fall back down on the bed and mumble, "How are you alive right now?"</p><p>"I'm not, but I have to take care of my baby," He says with a smile as he sits down beside me with the Advil. He pats my knee which is suddenly tingling and says, "You should be able to at least sit up, babe,"</p><p>I smile to myself at him calling me "babe," before lifting my upper body up. </p><p>I take it with a thanks and swallow it. God I hope it starts working soon, or I might have to sleep forever. I look back at Louis and when our eyes catch each other, he smiles, and I love it. He has a perfect smile, the kind that just makes you want to smile and scream of joy. This time, I think I see his eyes flash at my lips, and now I'm trying to hide a smirk. He's so fucking aborable, but I refuse to think that. Or at least I want to refuse to think about it, but a part of me wants to, and I want to listen to that part. I slowly lean in and search his eyes for any warning to stop, but I see nothing except happiness. He closes my eyes when I feel his breath across my lips. I take one last look at his face before closing my eyes and slowly letting our lips meet. Neither of us pull away, we both just cherish every feeling coming out of it. We know we shouldnt be like this, but we both want it so fucking bad. We slowly move our lips together, hoping it would last forever. </p><p>The door opens.</p><p>Louis jumps up with shocked eyes.</p><p>Liam.</p><p>Louis POV:</p><p>I like Harry, alot. </p><p>I hate Liam, alot.</p><p>I was finally starting to feel happy, kiss someone I really liked. Then Liam had to ruin it, like always. There is always someone coming in the way of my fucking happiness.</p><p>I jumped up so quickly when the door clicked open I was worried I died and flew out of my body. I am happy to say i'm still alive, mostly. Harry looked up at me with an unreadable expression, but I probably looked similar. </p><p>"ARE YOU READY TO GO TO JAPAN??" Liam yells happily.</p><p>"No, Payno, get the fuck away, and close the door!" I yell back.</p><p>"Oh, sorry, I didn't realise you were with Harry," he says with a smirk and leaves. I brush him off and clear my throat.</p><p>"Um, well I guess I should shower," I say awkwardly. Harry just nods, he looks disappointed, and he leaves silently while I find clothes.</p><p>***</p><p>The moment the warm water from the shower head hits my face, I remember everything.</p><p>Flashback to the night before:</p><p>Harry slams me against the door in a hungry kiss. I let out a small moan and his tongue travels into my mouth, exploring, and I'm enjoying it. I fiddle with the hotel card in my pocket until I pull it out. I force myself to move my lips from Harry's mouth as I find the doorknob. He moves his lips to my neck and starts to suck at my weak spot. I try my hardest not to fall on the ground with my knees trembling so much, and I finally open the door. </p><p>We fall onto the bed with Harry on top of me. A battle for dominance erupts in our mouths and our tangled tongues are at war. I overthrow him from above me and role over, him giving up fighting. His hand travel up and down my sides and under my shirt. Harry pulls it off, seeing as he's already become familiar with my tattooed chest. I begin to tug at the bottom of his shirt once mine is off, and he takes it off hastily. We continue to make out for who knows how long. I love feeling him. I love his tongue slowly exploring every corner of my mouth, and me doing the same in his. His touch on my bare skin is electrifying and I am at his mercy. We soon get tired from just making out, but are both too tired to go any further.</p><p>I fall over from my position on top of him, and we both are passed out seconds later.</p><p>End of flashback</p><p>We are loaded on a private jet on our way to Tokyo, Japan. I know I need to talk to Harry about our feelings, but we are both still a bit hungover. I take a nap in a bunk bed for an hour or two. </p><p>When I wake up we are still 7 hours away from Tokyo. Harry is currently sleeping so I have time to think of what to say. </p><p>"What are you thinking about?" Zayn asks.</p><p>I contemplate telling him what im really thinking about, Harry. I need help figuring out what we are or if we could be something, and Zayn could help me. He could aslo be totally disgusted by the fact the I might be gay and want me our of the band. I look up in his hazel eyes and decide.</p><p>"Can I, um, ask you something?" </p><p> </p><p>"Anything, Lou,"</p><p>"I think I like Harry, a lot," I whisper.</p><p>"Finally, you realised, and that wasn't a question," he says with a laugh, breaking the tension,</p><p>"What do you mean i finally realised?" I inquire.</p><p>"We all knew you liked eachother since the X Factor, you are kind of a fucking idiot for just realising this now," Zayn says, matter of factly.</p><p>"Wow, you all knew?"</p><p>"Yeah, and we all support you 100%, was there anything else?"</p><p>"Well, yeah, I think we made out last night but I don't think Harry remembers because we were super drunk and it all came back to me when I was in the shower and it was really fun an-"</p><p>"Louis, you're rambling," Zayn cuts me off.</p><p>"Sorry, I just know I need to talk to him, but I don't know what to say. We kissed again this morning but Liam interrupted it," I said and looked up at Zayn. He had a fond look in his eyes as he laughed a little.</p><p>"I promise you will do fine, he obviously likes you too, so theres nothing to worry about, you just need clarification."</p><p>"Okay, Thank you Zayn, you really helped," I say.</p><p>"Of course, Lou. You can talk to me anytime," He says and pulls me into a hug, "I love you no matter what."</p><p>He starts to walk away, but when he turns the corner he comes back and says, "Harry's up, you should talk," I nod and try to at least form a basic plan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's POV:</p><p>I wake up to the constant noise of a plane engine. I look up and see Liam on his phone on the couch across from me. "Hi," he mutters, not looking up from the screen. I can hear Louis and Zayn muttering behind a corner. Their low talking ceases when zayn sees me. He turns back to Louis and says something like, "You should talk," and when Zayn finally turns away and sits next to Liam and I give him a confused glance.</p><p>A few seconds later Louis shyly rounds the corner and looks into my eyes and I see a flash of dread. I take n his beautiful frame before looking back to his eyes and softly speaking, "Lou, is something wrong?"</p><p>"Um, I, um, think we should talk, somewhere private," he mutters. I stand up and his eyes meet mine once again as I flash him a worried look. I can tell he sees it, but he turns around and starts walking to the back of the plane.</p><p>I hastily follow him until he stops at the couch and sits down. I sit down next to him and say, "What do you want to talk about?"</p><p>He takes a second, probably to think out his words and then speaks gingerly, "Do you, um, remember what happened last night?"</p><p>"No, do you?" I reply, starting to get nervous.</p><p>"Yeah, it actually came back to me when I was in the shower. We um, we kind of..."</p><p>"What Lou? You can tell me, I won't get weirded out I promise," I assure.</p><p>"We kind of, made out..." He almost whispers.</p><p>"Oh, um, okay," I say, unable to form words.</p><p>"Do you hate me?" Louis asks nervously.</p><p>"No, of course not! I could never hate you, Louis, I'm just processing, but thank you for telling me," I say.</p><p>We both sit there in a slightly awkward silence until Louis speaks again, "Also, about the kiss this morning," he pauses and looks into my eyes expectantly.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm sorry if you didn't-"</p><p>"Harry," his eyes burn into mine with a fiery connection, "I kind of...liked it," he whispers.</p><p>There is a pause where we just stare at each other in wonder before I mutter, "me too," and that all Louis needs to send his lips smashing into mine.</p><p>I quickly find my hands roaming Louis torso as his go up to tangle in my hair. I let out a gasp when he lightly tugs, granting his tongue into my mouth. My hands slowly travel under his shirt and find their way to his toned chest. </p><p>"Oh, um... sorry to interrupt your make-out session,"</p><p>We hastily pull our tangled bodies apart and off the couch when we see Niall trying to hold in a laugh.</p><p>"Hey, Niall," Louis says awkwardly.</p><p>"Um, I want food," he says while trying not to smile.</p><p>"And why are you telling us?" I question.</p><p>"Because I want you to make me some," he sassily replies and starts to walk away.</p><p>He quickly turns around and pulls us both into a tight hug, "I'm so happy for you two! It's about time!" he yells and runs away.</p><p>"Well, at least we have Niall's support!" I say happily.</p><p>"And Zayn's" Louis replies.</p><p>"What do you mean?" I ask him.</p><p>"I talked to him about," he gestures between us, "this."</p><p>"Oh, okay, um...should we go tell them then?" I ask changing the subject.</p><p>"Yeah definitely, you ready?"<br/>"If you are!" I say and softly kiss Louis's lips, "I'm so glad I can do that now."</p><p>Louis POV:</p><p>"YOU WHAT???" Liam yelled.</p><p>"We're dating now," Harry said again, even more confident than last time.</p><p>"Finally, Jesus! I thought you two would never figure it out!" Liam finally says and pulls us into a tight hug. Zayn and Niall join in and we all share eachothers' presence. </p><p>"Why does everyone keep saying, finally you figured it out?" I ask the three boys.</p><p>Niall speaks up, "We all knew you two liked eachother from the first time we saw you gazing at Harry, Louis. We just assumed it wouldve happened sooner!" He says with a laugh. Zayn and Liam start chuckling as well but Harry and I stand there confused. </p><p>"You knew and you didn't tell us?" I say dissaprovingly.</p><p>"We didn't want to upset your awkward "I like my best friend" thing you had!" Liam says after they stop laughing at us.</p><p>I look over at Harry who doesnt seem  as happy as he should be, with us dating and all. He is sitting on the couch with his head down and I'm worried about him.</p><p>"Harry, are you okay?" I say sitting down next to him.</p><p>"We have to tell our parents, I'm sure they will be fine with it, but what about the fans? Management? Simon? He will surely hate us!" He says through anger and tears welling up in his magnificant green eyes.</p><p>"Well, Simon will have to just go with it or kick us out," I say while looking at Harry worriedly.</p><p>"Kick us all out," Liam backs me up.</p><p>I give him a sad smille and mouth "Thank you" before hugging Harry. I gently bring him against my chest as he weekly falls into me and shower his head in light kisses while muttering, "We'll be alright,"</p><p>"I think we should go," I can hear Liam mutter, and right after Niall, him, and Zayn leave the room.</p><p>I stay with Harry while he keeps weeping. I hold him tight as if protecting him from the monsters outside my arms. He slowly takes his head out from my chest and looks at me with his emerald green eyes into my blue ones. I can tell he's scared, he's worried the people he loves will turn against him for who he loves, but he know we have eachother. So I kiss him. Softly, again and again, just to let him know I care for him. I don't care what anyone else thinks of him, because I will still hold him, when he has no one else to hold him. </p><p>"We will be landing in ten minutes," THe captain teells us through the speaker a few moments later. </p><p>"Harry, we need to go get our bags, will you be okay?" I ask anxiously.</p><p>"Yeah, thanks, Lou," he says and walks over to where his stuff is sprawled in a corner. </p><p>A few minutes later we are all standing near the exit as the plane stops. The doors open and we all get out with our bodygaurds </p><p>After that long flight, I am ready to get off this plane.</p><p>"Louis!!" a shrill voice yells.</p><p>Or maybe not.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis POV:</p><p>Eleanor.</p><p>That bitch came in at the wrong fucking time. </p><p>She runs up and pulls me into a tight hug. While she's squeezing the life out of me she whispers, "We're going to dinner tonight."</p><p>I want to run away. So. Fucking. Bad.</p><p>I finally had Harry, the thing I wanted the most. I don't care about anything else but Harry. I want nothing more than to go to the hotel and hug him, but instead I have to be in this devil's grasp. </p><p>She finally lets go of me and the first thing I do is look at Harry. He's broken. I can see a deep stabbing pain flow from his magnetic eyes. Once he looks up from the ground and meets my eyes I can see tears. I want to fall to the ground. I want to tell him everything will be okay. I want to cry forever. </p><p>But I can't.</p><p>Harry's POV:</p><p>I'm fine. </p><p>Of course, the tears in my eyes say something else, but i'm fine.</p><p>Louis looks at me and I can't take it. He looks like he is about to breakdown, and I know it's because of me. </p><p>I run. </p><p>The paparazzi scream ludicrous questions at me while I shove past them. I need to get out of the cursed airport. I don't even know why that bitch is here. She should be at her house posting on instagram about her new shoes or some shit.</p><p>Once I'm outside I rush toward the nearest taxi. I ignore the angry line mixed with hysteric fans and get in the taxi. I try to steady my voice before I say, "Hotel 18," my voice cracks and I can't hold it in any longer.</p><p>I start to break as I feel silent tears race down my face. I can feel the taxi drivers stare on me but I'm too upset to do anything about it. I thought I was going to be happy. I guess it just hit me that Louis will have to be with Eleanor even more and she will tear our relationship to shreds as long as she gets her paycheck. </p><p>We pull up to the large hotel, which looks at least a hundred stories tall. I hand my credit card to the driver which he quickly swipes and I head inside, trying to wipe off the tears still falling from my face.</p><p>I don't even bother to talk to the receptionist. She knows who I am and just hands me the key without any troubles. I look and see the floor, 28. Louis lucky number. </p><p>I don't even bother looking at my hotel room before falling to the ground sobbing. Thoughts of Louis, Eleanor, management, and Simon fly through my head. I'm angry at all of them. For betraying me, for oppressing my feelings, for forcing me into a cruel and unfair light, for making me the bad boy. All I wanted was to make people happy, but for that I need my own happiness. </p><p>After crying for what felt like forever, I run out of tears and crawl over to the bed. I curl into a ball over the lush sheets and drift off into a worrying sleep.</p><p>Louis POV:</p><p>Once I get up to my room I fall face down into the bed. My thoughts slowly drift back to Harry running away. I could see the fear and pain stabbing through his eyes moments before he left. Everyone was silent the whole way here, they didn't know what to say. </p><p>They second I fell asleep a loud knock hit my door. I groaned into the soft pillow and dragged myself to the wood door.</p><p>"Are you ready for dinner?"</p><p>"No, fuck, go away" I mumbled to Eleanor.</p><p>"We have to go, get dressed in something nice," She commanded. </p><p>Right when she was about to walk in I shut the door. </p><p>I reluctantly pulled out a white button down shirt and black skinny jeans from my suitcase. After I changed I put on a pair of sneakers and walked out the door, "Let's go," I mumbled as I pushed past Eleanor and into the elevator. I "accidently" shut the door before she caught up so she took the stairs. I waited for her at the door when I became aware of the paparazzi. We linked arms and walked quickly into the limo.</p><p>***</p><p>The restraint was grand, to say the least. The whole ride here I couldn't stop thinking about Harry and what it would be like to go on a date with him. Sadly, I was instead on a date with Eleanor, my paid beard. She started out truly nice but as her pay increased her bitchiness came with it. </p><p>The outing, minus Eleanor was nice. It was nice to be unbothered for once. We had traditional Japanese food which was delicious and I wasn't worried about being attacked by fans or paps. </p><p>The second I stood up to leave Eleanor walked next to me and whispered, "We need to kiss outside," </p><p>"No," I almost yelled into her ear. I can't do that to Harry.</p><p>She paused, "So your actually dating now?" I'm surprised it took you this long." she says in her signature bitch voice. </p><p>"Shut up, he's already mad at me, us, for this whole date so a kiss on the cheek will be fine," I retaliate. </p><p>"Fine, but tell Simon it's your fault," she says.<br/>We walk out of the resteraunt to be met by a sea of flashing lights. I kiss Eleanor on the cheek, as promised, before we start walking to the limo, arms linked. The second the door slams behind us I pull off the plastered smile from my face and check Twitter. The pictures of Eleanor and I walking out of the hotel are up and most people are mad. Most of the Larry shippers seemed to have figured out we were just pulling stunts, which doesn't explain why we are still doing them. </p><p>There are no paparazzi when we get back to the hotel so we just walk-in and head straight to our rooms. After the silent elevator ride I strut through the hall to my room. I crash on the bed and fall asleep without even changing my clothes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis POV:</p><p>I wake up to total darkness surrounding my slightly stiff hotel bed. I reach around my nightstand until I find my cell phone charging next to a black alarm clock that reads 3:28 in a blinding red light. </p><p>I open the Twitter app to see more of the fans reactions from yesterday evening. Most people are still upset the Eleanor and I are together, which I can't argue with. After scrolling through seas of tweets about the date, I find one that reads, "I hope Harry is doing well even without his baby."</p><p>Harry.</p><p>Shit shit shit.</p><p>I feel so bad for the curly haired boy. I can still clearly see the look on his face just seconds before he ran from the airport. From me. I immediately close Twitter out and open my messages. He hasn't texted me. I start to write down some sort of apology but it doesn't work. Eventually I type out:</p><p>Harry,<br/>I know this isn't fun, but it's not going to stop, I want you to know I want you, not her, not anyone else for that matter. These stunts will probably become more frequent especially as we become closer, both privately and publicly. </p><p>I hope you are doing okay and we can talk soon. I think it's best if we both have time to think before we dive in headfirst. I would rather be safe than sorry. I want you to be happy, and I want you to stop suffering because of Simon, but that isn't something I can fix by snapping my fingers. We will try to make this work, I promise.</p><p>After rereading it I realized how corny it was, but then again Harry is a corny guy. I closed my eyes, counted to three, and hit the send button. With that off of my chest I went back to my restless attempt to sleep.</p><p>My dreams were filled with Harry. His scent, his gorgeous green eyes, his luscious curly brown hair, and his smile. We were in a world where we were happy, free. We walked through a park with the biggest smiles on our faces because nobody cared about us. We could look like a couple, we could act like one. I looked over to the playground and saw a little girl running towards us. Harry called out to her, "Olivia!!" He let go of my hand and knelt down to pick her up. She was beautiful. She had eyes like Harrys and long hair the shade of mine. She wore a yellow dress with a sun etched into it, and on the other side a rose.</p><p>I looked up to the sky as it somehow became brighter. I could see a dot coming closer, and a loud ringing begin to vibrate around me. The dot quickly turned into a missile blocking out the sun, yet it was still bright. It became closer and closer to our perfect family, both Harry and Olivia unaware of what was happening. I took one last look at the two of them and their bright smiles before the missile hit.</p><p>Harrys POV:<br/>I woke up to my phone alarm buzzing abnoxiously and the morning light spilling through my curtains. I lifted my phone up to see a message from Louis. When I saw his name I remembered what happened the night before and lingered over the text a second before opening it. It read:</p><p>Harry,<br/>I know this isn't fun, but it's not going to stop, I want you to know I want you, not her, not anyone else for that matter. These stunts will probably become more frequent especially as we become closer, both privately and publicly. </p><p>I hope you are doing okay and we can talk soon. I think it's best if we both have time to think before we dive in headfirst. I would rather be safe than sorry. I want you to be happy, and I want you to stop suffering because of Simon, but that isn't something I can fix by snapping my fingers. We will try to make this work, I promise.</p><p>After reading the text I decided I should forgive him. I knew it wasn't his fault but he was the closest thing hurting me so that's what I aimed for. I know I hurt him when I ran away and it hurt him to see Eleanor in the airport. I think he is right about us both needing time, this will be a dangerous game to play with all the obstacles, but I have faith in us. </p><p>I realise that it's nearly 10 AM and I need to be downstairs by 10:30. I rush out of bed and brush my teeth and floss. Next I was my face and put a bandana in my unruly curls. I rush to my suitcase that appeared overnight and pull out a pair of black skinny jeans and a gray Rolling Stones shirt. I slip on a pair of socks and shoes and rush out the door. I run down the stairs since it's quicker and arrive at the breakfast bar. I quickly find a banana and yogurt  and try to eat it quickly.</p><p>Liam comes over to my table to tell me about the day, but I wasn't paying attention. It sounded like we were just rehearsing and doing a show, soI wasn't worried. </p><p>My phone buzzes while Liam is in the middle of talking about something and I pick it up. It's a text from Louis.</p><p>Meet me in the hallway, Louis.</p><p>I smile to myself then reply,</p><p>Be there in five, H xx</p><p>I gulp down my yogurt even faster and say a quick goodbye to Liam as I throw my garbage away and make my way to the stairs. I run back up the flights of stairs before reaching nd the floor we are on. I dash down the dimly lit hallway and around a few corners until I see him. </p><p>Louis is looking out a window at the end of the hall, and from my view he looks like an angel. He probably is an angel, he is the most beautiful person i've ever seen. I once again started towards him, this time walking. I knew we were both ready for whatever was to come and that we could make it out alive, together. He slowly turned around to face me. We locked our eyes for a second before Louis gave me the biggest and brightest smile I have ever seen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harrys POV:</p><p>I cleared my throat and anxiously asked, "What did you want to talk about?" </p><p>"Us," Louis spoke quietly.</p><p>His eyes had a look mixed with nerves and sincerity. I trusted him to talk about this and not walk away from me. I knew he wanted thai to work out just as much as I do.</p><p>After we both awkwardly stand there for a few moments he says, "I'll start," and cleared his throat, "I like you Harry,  which unfortunately means I have to pretend to like Eleanor more than before, but i'm ready for that if you are,"</p><p>I took a second to process and think before replying, "Lou," I stepped closer to him and looked out the window at the city, "I think we can do this, make us work, but we will have try, and if you are, I am willing to,"</p><p>"I'm would love to make us work," he says with a grin. </p><p>I took his hands in mine and said, "Also, i'm sorry for running away yesterday, I just wasn't prepared for her to be there, and it was just so new and frightening,"</p><p>"That's okay, I was freaking out, too," I really wish we didn't have to do this, but we will be fine," he replies, "and i'm sorry about the date too, I really didn't want to go," he says and looks up at me with his sky blue eyes.</p><p>I move to kiss him and he meets me halfway. The kiss is soft and sweet. After a few perfect seconds we both pull away with giant grins on our faces. Louis blushes and starts skipping away, shouting, "We are going to be late, Harold!" I give him a small laugh and follow behind him.</p><p>***</p><p>Louis POV:</p><p>The show was amazing. The audience was great and there were so many people. We didn't expect the stadium to be sold out because we are in Japan, but they didn't disappoint. </p><p>We all pile into a black limo and head back to our hotel. The car smells like sweat but we are all too happy, and maybe a little too drunk, to notice. </p><p>Harry is squished next to me and i'm wedged between him and the side of the car. He is laughing loudly about something Niall said, and Liam and Zayn seem to be talking while ignoring us at the same time. I take a long look at Harry's face while he isn't noticing and memorize every feature. Niall grabs a bottle of champagne and opens it with a loud burst of noise. He and Harry laugh, obviously being the most drunk, while Liam and Zayn flash them an annoyed look that they don't notice. </p><p>After Harry and Niall have finished their shared bottle of champagne (Niall drinking most of it) we arrived at the airport. We met another car that had our things packed in the trunk and headed towards the runway. A few strangely quiet minutes later we stopped a large silver jet and were ushered on board. A worker in an orange vest piled our stuff into a compartment as we walked up the steps into our plane.</p><p>Once we were on the plane we made our way towards a booth full of delicious smelling food. Niall drunkenly moaned, "food..." and we all quietly laughed at him. </p><p>After we finished our food we gathered on the couches to watch Netflix. We watched a few episodes of Friends before we all started to grow tired.</p><p>Niall went back to his bunk first, with a terrible headache. Soon after Harry went, also feeling the symptoms of drinking. I got halfway through another episode before almost falling asleep so I headed back to my bunk. Zayn and Liam stayed watching TV. I almost thought I heard them scoot closer together as I made my way down the hallway.</p><p>I clumsily changed into my pajamas, which was a pair of sweats and a random t-shirt, and laid down in my small bed.</p><p>I kept tossing and turning as I tried to get comfortable in the now stuffy plane. I flipped over to face the hallway. Suddenly, the plane started shaking and me, being on the edge of my bed, rolled off, generating a loud thud. </p><p>I closed my eyes from the sharp pain of the ground hitting my shoulder when a voice spoke, "Oh my God are you okay?"</p><p>Harry. </p><p>"Yeah, um, the turbulence knocked me out," I said tiredly. I looked up to him and his chiseled face looked back at mine with a smile.</p><p>Harry kneeled down next to me and said softly, "Are you going to get up anytime soon?"</p><p>We both laughed and I sat up next to him. We both looked into each others eyes through the dark air of the hallway before we both shared a small grin. Harry's eyes flashed down at my lips and he slowly brought his head towards mine. I subconsciously grew closer to him as well and soon our lips were touching. </p><p>It was a soft kiss that lasted a second or two before he pulled away with a smile and said, "You need to go to bed, Lou," He stood up and then pulled me up into his arms before leading me over to his bed. </p><p>Harry was lucky enough to take the largest bed, so it had room for both of us. We passed by the TV, which was still on as Zayn and Liam slept on the couch. They were cuddled together and I smiled at the sight. I always knew something was going on between them. </p><p>When we were at Harry's bed he took my hand and led me over to  the left side. I laid down as he went over to the other side and laid there, facing me. </p><p>I grinned at him when he pulled me into his chest. Harry put his chin on my head and I could sense his smile. I closed my eyes and slowly breathed in his scent before relaxing. Harry our his arms around my waist and whispered, "Goodnight, love," before softly kissing the top of my head. </p><p>I slowly drift into a deep sleep, cuddling the boy I have fallen for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis POV:</p><p>"Home!" I yell excitedly once I see the gray London sky.</p><p>The boys laugh at me and we half walk and half run towards the SUV, excited to go to our own homes. </p><p>Niall leaves first, he gets dropped off at his plane to Ireland, he is going home to see his family. The rest of us get out to hug him goodbye then go back into the car. We listen to the radio and happily sing along until we arrive at Liams house.</p><p>"Well, this is me, see you soon!" Liam says. He reaches out and hugs all of us.</p><p>"Bye!" we say in unison and wave at him before he closes the car door.</p><p>Zayn, Harry, and I converse happily about what we will do on our break before making our next album. Zayn is going to spend a few weeks here with Perrie, then go home to see his family. Harry says he has a meeting with Simon tomorrow and then he will most likely go home after that. I am going to see my family tomorrow, I miss them all so much. We all miss our families because we never get to see them. We are either recording somewhere or on tour. </p><p>Soon we arrive at Zayns apartment with Perrie waiting for him. He quickly gets out of the SUV and hugs her. Once he gets his luggage out and gives us hugs we drove away. </p><p>"Louis," Harry says.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Have you told Jay about us?" Harry timidly asks.</p><p>"No, did you tell Anne?" I reply.</p><p>"No," he says, "Maybe we should ge then together and tell them?" he offers.</p><p>"That sounds like a great idea," I agree, "I'm at my flat, but i'll text you dates that are good?"</p><p>"Okay," he replies, "Drive safe!" He says.</p><p>I lean in and kiss him briefly before i'm out of the car. I smile and wave him goodbye and he does the same.</p><p>***</p><p>The Next Day:</p><p>I bop my head along to Scars &amp; Stories by The Fray and look forward at the road. Only one more hour until i'm home. </p><p>All of the girls will be so big. I also can't wait to see Ernie and Doris, who will be so much bigger than when I last saw them, just after they were born. </p><p>I can't wait to tell them about Harry, after that thought I realize I can't say anything until we get our families together for dinner, which is disappointing but also exciting. I already know both of our families will accept us, and if i'm being honest, I think Mom and Anne saw it coming.</p><p>Soon, I pull up to my childhood home. It has red brick walls with white accents, just like I remember it. I take a deep breath before opening my door and stepping out to see Lottie, Phoebe, Daisy, and Fizzy rushing out of the door followed by Mom holding Ernie and Doris. </p><p>"Hey! I missed you so much!" I yell just before i'm attack by hugs. </p><p>My mom smiles at the sight and says, "Hi Louis, we've missed you, how was tour?"</p><p>"Good," I reply, "I'm really tired though, especially after the drive."</p><p>The girls let go of me then help me take my stuff into the house.</p><p>Once I am inside I grin and sigh, "I miss it here," I tell my family before hugging al lithe girls again.</p><p>"You've been gone forever!" Lottie comments, dragging forever out. </p><p>"I know, Lottie, I wish I could bring you with me," I reply. </p><p>Daisy giggles and then asks," Did you bring us presents?"</p><p>"I sure did! Let me find them real quick," I say before turning around to my bag pack and pulling out a bag. I turn around and see them sitting on the couch so I walk over to them and start handing out their presents.</p><p>"Phoebe, this is for you," I say. She pulls out a few snow globes from a small bag and squeals.</p><p>"I'll add these to my collection!" She says excitedly.</p><p>"And Lottie," I give her a bigger bag. She's pulls out a pink floral dress from Italy. She gives me a tight hug before rushing to the bathroom to try it on. </p><p>"Fizzy," I say before handing her a bag of makeup from France.</p><p>"I love it! Thank you!" She says when she opens a pallet of some sort. </p><p>"Here you go, Daisy," </p><p>I pull out a jade necklace from Spain and she screams, "Oh my God! It's so beautiful, can you put it on me?" </p><p>She turns around and I clasp it around her neck. She rushes to the nearest mirror to look at it. </p><p>"And Mom," I say as she walks closer to me. "Chocolate and wine,"</p><p>She laughs lightly then says, "Thank you, honey," before she goes into the kitchen and hides it in a cupboard for later.</p><p>Lottie comes out in her dress and squeals, "It's perfect, thank you Louis, I love you!" and pulls me into tight hug.</p><p>"I love you too, Lottie, you look beautiful!" I coo.</p><p>I sit down on the couch with them and they all cuddle up to me happily. Moments later my mom comes out and asks, "What would you like for dinner?" All the girls start yelling every fast food place in town and my mom sighs, "I was asking Louis, I bet he doesn't want take out anymore,"</p><p>"I've had enough on that on the road," I laugh and the girls just give me disapproving looks, "I would love some Spaghetti right now, please?" </p><p>"Whatever you want, hun," My mom says before going back to the kitchen.</p><p>***</p><p>"The dinner was amazing, Mom."</p><p>"Thank you," she replies.</p><p>The girls have all gone to sleep, so now it's just my mom and I sitting on the living room couch, with Harry Potter playing in the background. </p><p>"So how was tour, really," she genuinely asks.</p><p>"It was stressful, amazing, exhausting, but i'm happy about it," I sigh. </p><p>"How are the boys?" she asks next.</p><p>"They are all doing great, we surprisingly didn't get too tired of each other," I reply.</p><p>We sit in silence and watch the movie for about 15 more minutes before I say, "I'm going to go to bed, love you, Mom," and walk up the stairs to my childhood room.</p><p>I look around for a few minutes. I see flyers from school plays, old football trophies, and other things from my childhood and I smile at the memories. </p><p>I brush my teeth and put some sweats on before I sit down in the queen sized bed. My phone rings and I see that Harry is calling me, so I answer with a smile.</p><p>"Hi, Lou"</p><p>"Hi Haz, are you about to go to sleep?"</p><p>"Yeah, I was just calling to say goodnight"</p><p>"Okay, and I'll ask my mom about the dinner tomorrow, goodnight!"</p><p>"Okay, goodnight, Lou, I miss you!"</p><p>"I miss you too!"</p><p>Harry hangs up first. I snuggle into my covers before becoming comfortable. I am glad to hear Harry's voice before I fall asleep because it comforts me. I can't wait to see him at the dinner, which will hopefully be soon. I close my eyes and slowly drift into a sleep, my last thought is the green color of Harry's beautiful eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. DISCONTINUED</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have decided to discontinue this story. I haven't been inspired to write this for a long time, mostly because I have more interesting ideas. I wish I wanted to finish this story, and maybe someday in the future I will write a short epilogue or something to kind of complete it. </p><p>I will write what my idea for the rest of the story was and I hope you don't hate it! TW: Mentions of rape</p><p>My idea was that Harry would go to Simons office, they would get into an argument. On the way home Harry would be raped by a random dude and would go home crying.</p><p>After dinner with their families he tells Louis and they file a police report but the police do nothing. They rebuild their relationship even though Harry is now scared of intimacy and they live happily ever after!</p><p>I'm so grateful that people liked this story and I will definitely be writing more in the future!<br/>-Zoe</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>